


Forever In Love

by Shyshy115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fights, M/M, Multiverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyshy115/pseuds/Shyshy115
Summary: The relationship of Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon. Filled with love, laughs, cries, fights and maybe some smut. (Hehe)





	1. We Have To Tell Them

**Author's Note:**

> My first story so don't hate. Comments are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.

"Hey Barry can we talk about.....us for a second" Cisco asked as he and Barry are cuddling on the couch watching some science fiction movie. "Are you breaking up with me Cisco". Barry asked starting to hyperventilate. "No of course not babe, but before I continue I need you to relax. I don't want you to have seizure." Barry slowly brings his breathing back to a normal pace. "Ok so what did you want to talk about" Barry ask in between breaths. "We have been together for almost a year and we still haven't told our friends yet" Cisco says reaching for Barry's hands. 

"Do you think they are ready to know about us, I mean what if they are mad that we didn't tell them right away or fo-". Before Barry could finish his sentence he felt the taste of Cisco's sweet lips. "Hey, stop talking nonsense. Besides I am pretty sure Cait and Iris already no because of there supposed gaydar" Cisco says smirking. 

"I think you are right because every time I visit Iris she keeps saying she thinks I am seeing someone". Barry says pulling Cisco back into there original cuddling position. "Joe and Wally are probably oblivious to the whole thing". Cisco adds while Barry starts to play with a lock of Cisco's hair. "So let's do it this weekend. Watch a movie. Maybe 2 or 3 boxes of pizza". Barry says looking down at Cisco. Cisco immediately starts laughing. "You are really funny babe, that amount of pizza will only feed you". "Hey shut up" Barry says and leans down to kiss Cisco. "Fine but what movie are we going to watch". Cisco asks. "Whatever you want Cisco". Barry replies sweetly. "I will tell Iris, Joe, Wally. You Can tell Caitlin, Wells and Jesse to meet us Saturday at 5:00 pm. Cool". Barry says playing the movie. "Perfect Barry, Just like you" Cisco says as he goes and kisses Barry while starts to in buckle Barry's belt. 

"Cisco what are you doing", Barry says trying to sit up. "You are just cute when you give orders". Barry stifles back a moan. "Are you serious or saying that because it has been a few days since we last had sex". Cisco looked Barry in the eyes a smirk on his face as he pulls down Barry's pants and boxers, tossing them somewhere on the floor of there apartment. "Well Mr. Allen can't it be both" Cisco says and then licks the head of Barry's cock. "Fuck Cisco that feels so good" Barry moans. Cisco stands up to remove all of his clothing and goes back to straddle Barry when he noticed that Barry removed his shirt already. 

"When did you do that". Cisco smiles at Barry. "Remember, I was struck by lightning became the fastest man alive". "Oh yeah....I forgot about that". Cisco says as he grinds his dick into Barry's continuously. "Oh my god. I am so close". Barry moans  
"Fuck" Barry yells as his orgasm takes him over Cisco not long after. "That was awesome" Cisco says cuddling closer with Barry. Both coming down from their high. "It really was, but now let's watch the movie" Barry says as Cisco lays on his chest. "Ok"

-SATURDAY NIGHT

Telling everyone about the pizza and movie went very well and no one questioned anything. 

"And what movie are we watching tonight Ramon"? Harry asks. "Well we are watching Star Wars!" Cisco says excitedly. "Cisco why Star Wars"? Caitlin asked cuddling with her girlfriend Iris on one of the couches Barry and Cisco Brought. "Relax, it's not like you and Iris are going to watch the movie. You will probably just whisper things in each other's ear that make you giggle the whole movie". "True that is exactly what is going to happen" Iris replied nonchalantly. "Anymore questions....No good. Before we begin the movie Cisco and I have something to tell you. We ar-". Then there goes the alarm goes off and Cisco rushes to the computer. "Meta Attack in down town Central City." "Any Idea who it is" Barry asked after he changed into his suit. "No but she seems to be controlling light through her hands". "Ok I will be right back" Barry says. "Be careful" Joe yelled as Barry flashed out of the room. 

"Barry what are we dealing with" Harry asked standing in front of one of the other computers typing away. "I don't know but she is very- aaaahhhh!!!!" Barry screamed. "Barry what happened" Iris yelled. "She hit me and she escaped. I am on my way back now". Seconds later Barry is back with his cowl down. "Bar are you ok" Joe asks. "Yeah I am f-" And all of the Barry's eyes roll to the back of his head and he falls to the floor his back arching. "Barry oh my god" Caitlin says rushing to Barry. "Joe and Cisco I need you to bring him into the Medbay now. I need to figure out what's wrong with him." Joe and Cisco do as they are told and put a seizing Barry on the bed. 

Cisco felt like he was about to die watching the love of his life seizing right in front of him. Until he heard Caitlin say. "Where are Barry's meds" Caitlin asks trying to hold Barry down. Everyone is looking around frantically. Until he peeps out "I have them" he says rushing into his bag to pull out the medicine. "Why do you have his meds!" Iris asked shocked. "I never leave the house without them" he says as he tosses the liquid filled bottle to Caitlin. 

 

"What do you mean never leave home without them" Joe questions Cisco. "Enough with the questions someone hold him down while I eject him with this." Caitlin demands. Joe holds down his seizing son while Caitlin eject Barry in the neck. Barry finally stops shaking and his body relaxes. "Now that Barry is stable, I think we all have a few questions for Cisco." All the pour man could do was blush as all of the attention was on him. 

"Barry and I have been dating for almost a year. And moved in together almost 3 months ago. Even when he said he didn't need the medicine anymore. I always make sure I bring it with me in case he seizes." "Wh-what happened". Barry said groggy. "Oh my god Barry are you alright" Cisco said pushing past the crowd of people in front of 

"What happened" Barry asked Cisco. "The meta hit you then you came back here and seized." Barry pulled Cisco down to share a small kiss. "Barry are you ok" Wally asked. "Yeah just tired and I can probably tell that you all have a lot of questions." Barry says before he can see Iris and Caitlin high fiving each other off to the side. "What got you two so happy" Wally asked. "We were right. Caitlin and I knew you two were a thing". Iris says with a smile on her face.

 

"Well Barry, Cisco when we're you planning on telling us about the two of you." Joe asks the couple who were holding hands. "Tonight" Barry said weakly "Yeah we wanted you guys to know" Cisco continues. "Well Bear, are you happy" Joe asks walking towards the couple. "I am so happy Joe, more then you could ever know." "Then I support you two." "What about the rest of you" Barry asks nervously to the rest of the group. "100 percent" Jesse says as everyone else nods in agreement. "Hey guys why don't we let Barry rest". Caitlin says pushing everyone out of the room except for Cisco. "Hey guys why don't we have dinner at me and Barry's place " Cisco says before the group leaves. Everyone nods in agreement and leaves to go continue the movie.

When they are finally out of the room. Cisco presses his forehead to Barry's with tears slipping out of his eyes. "You scared the hell out of me Barry. All I could think about is if you died. What would your family do what would your friends do, the city, Me." Cisco said as Barry wiped his tears away. " Well I am here now with you. And nothing that happens to me will ever take me away from you". All Cisco could do was kiss Barry on the lips. Before they heard the hollering of there friends and family saying 'Barrisco' 'Barrisco' "Shut up you guys You are making Barry nervous." "Alright fine but next time we won't stop" 

 

Wally said teasing the two men. "Good bye guys" Cisco said shooing them out of the room. When they are finally gone Cisco turns to see his boyfriend struggling to keep his eyes open. "It is ok my love go to sleep and when you wake up I will be right here." Cisco says and leans down to press a kiss to Barry's forehead and whisper in his ear "I love you Barry Allen" and Barry whispers back "I love you Cisco"

 

It was a little after 1 in the morning when Barry woke up. "Cisco" was all Barry could say as he was Blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Hello sleeping beauty you are finally awake" Cisco says smiling at his boyfriend. "What time is it" Barry asked sitting up more on the bed. "It is a little after 1 in the morning. Everyone left around 11" Cisco said pulling Barry's hand into his. "Can I tell you something" Barry asked Cisco. " You can tell me anything" Cisco replies. "Well then come here, I want to whisper it in your ear." Barry says biting his bottom lip. Cisco leans forward so Barry can whisper in his ear. "You want to know what I am craving right now baby" Barry whispers with a smirk on his face. "What is it Barry" Cisco replies. "It is something only you can give me" Barry says as he nibbles on Cisco's earlobe. "Uh huh" Cisco says biting back a moan. "It is thoose leftover boxes of pizza in the cortex." Barry said laughing at Cisco's reaction. 

 

" You are such a fucking tease Barry Allen" Cisco yelled as he walked into the cortex to grab the 3 boxes of pizza the the group had left for Barry. When he returned Barry saw the annoyed face that Cisco made at him. "Aw come on Cisco don't be mad at me. I just wanted to tease you like you tease me." Barry pouted making that puppy dog face at Cisco placed the boxes of pizza on the table beside the bed. "I can't stay mad at you when you look at me like that" Cisco said and leaned down to kiss Barry. 

 

Barry let Cisco's tounge slide into his mouth easily. Barry starts to moan when Cisco palms Barry's dick from outside his suit. When Barry's hands find there way into Cisco's hair, Cisco pulls away. "If you are well enough to do that why don't you change out of our suit." In seconds Barry sped off and returned in a change of sweats. "Now my little speedster eat. I don't want you to pass out from hypoglycemia." Yes Cisco." Barry said. "So what do you want to talk about" Cisco asked Barry who was already halfway finished his first box of Pizza. "Any thing as long as I am with you" Barry replies looking at Cisco who Lightly blushed and easily starting a conversation.

 

The couple talked into the night until they were woken up by the sound of aw's from Caitlin and Iris. "What the hell" Barry said to the 2 girls. "We just thought you two looked cute" Caitlin says. "Barry you are going to be late to work" Iris said pointing at the clock. And before they knew it Barry was zipping around the lab cursing as he was getting ready for work. "Shitshitshitshitshit" When Barry finally finished he went over to go say bye to Cisco. 

He cupped Cisco's face with his hands and placed a loving kiss on Cisco's lips and says "I love you" Cisco blushes and replies "I love you to." And before anyone noticed Barry was off to work in a flash. "God I love that man" is all Cisco says to the two girls before getting up to change. 

 

When Cisco walks past his desk he finds a note that was left from Barry that said 'Meet me at the apartment at 7:00 for date night'  
Cisco smiled to himself wondering how he got so lucky.


	2. The Big Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Cisco prepare for the Big Dinner and Share some big news with The Team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. I've been busy. Except another story later today. Subscribe and comment. Hope you enjoy.

It was Saturday morning. The sun was out, cars were honking, dogs were barking, birds were chirping, and Barry and Cisco were sleeping in for the first time in a very long time. Cisco's eyes peered open only to see Barry cuddling against crook of his neck. He smirked and planted a small kiss on Barry's forehead. Barry smiles and snuggles even closer to Cisco closing any space left between them. 

"Good Morning Barry." Cisco says cuddling even closer to Barry. "What are you talking about I am not awake." Barry says in between yawns. "Sure ok. Well I am going to go shower" Cisco says as he swings his legs over the side of the bed as he sits up. "Please don't leave." Barry says as he opens his eyes. He moves behind Cisco and rests his head on Cisco's shoulder. "Can't we just stay in bed all day and sleep" Barry asks Cisco after kissing his cheek. "I wish bear, but, we are having dinner tonight with Caitlin, Iris, and the rest of Team Flash, and maybe Team Arrow." Cisco says becoming more quite towards the end of his sentence.

"You invited Oliver. Why?" Barry asks sitting beside Cisco. "Well....Iris told Felicity and then Felicity told Oliver. Then I got a visit from Oliver who pretty much said that if I hurt you he will hurt me. Then I invited him and the rest of team Arrow." Cisco says as he stands up to stretch. "Babe, how are we going to host all of those people here. The apartment is really small and to host about 15 people. Wouldn't it get really cramped." Barry says as he stands up and stretches just like Cisco. "Don't stress Bear. I talked to Joe and he said he doesn't mind if we do it at his place." "Great. Now that, that is out of the way I am going back to sleep." Says Barry as he lays down and covers himself in the blanket. 

"Cool. I am going to go shower. Unless you wanted to join me." Cisco says as he walks into the bathroom. Within seconds Barry is right behind him completely undressed waiting for Cisco. "Well let's get a move on them shall we." Cisco says as he turns the water in the shower on. As they both step into the shower. Cisco grabs the wash cloth and added soap. He slowly started washing Barry's body. Barry starts making soft moans which turns to louder moans when Cisco gets on his knees and starts to lick the head of Barry's cock. 

"Fuck Cisco.......that feels....So.......good." Barry says in between moans. Cisco then takes all of Barry into his mouth. "Oh my god. Don't stop." Cisco sucks harder and faster. Barry's breath hitches as he yells Cisco's name as he spills into Cisco's mouth. Cisco swallows all of Barry's cum. He stands up and kisses Barry. "You always taste so good." Cisco says as he kisses Barry. Barry decides it is his turn to have fun with Cisco. So he turns Cisco around and pushes him up against the wall and starts spreading his cheeks to see his hole. Barry slowly slides into Cisco asking if this is ok. "Are you ok. Is it to much." Barry asks. "No it is perfect. Move faster it feels so good." Cisco says as he tries to stifle a moan. Barry starts to move in and out faster. Cisco's moans become faster and louder until he moans loudly as he cums. Barry slowly pulls out of Cisco and says "that was awesome but I think we should hurry it up because we still have to go to the store." Cisco obliges. They both finish there shower, put on some clothes, grab a late breakfast, then head out to the grocery store.

"So what are we making." Barry asks Cisco as they enter the store and grab a kart. "Well I was thinking I could make my Famous Quesadillas and you could make your Homemade Mac and Cheese." Cisco says. "Cool. Hey I have been thinking about us and our future together and there is something well 2 things I wanted to ask you..... But I don't want you to turn the Idea down to quickly.....just have an open min-" Barry starts before he is cut off by Cisco. "Hey, I promise to have an open mind. So what did you want to ask me". Cisco says.

"Well I was thinking that we could adopt." Barry begins as he and Cisco start to pick out there items for dinner. "I just want to do the same thing for them like Joe did for me. And I know that in order to adopt we would need a lot of space. So I was thinking maybe we could move into an actual house." Cisco was shocked and It wasn't a 'wow I think that is awesome' but a 'wow that is wow'. "Wow Bear I am shocked." "Is that a good shocked or a bad shocked." Barry asks as they head over to the wine section. 

"A good Shocked definitely. And I know how much you want to be a dad. So I say yes." Cisco says looking at Barry. "Really I thought you would have turned down the Idea." Barry says as he smiles lovingly at CIsco. "Tell you what how about tomorrow we start looking at houses then once we find one, we will start the adoption process." Cisco says as he and Barry make there way over to pay for there groceries. Once they finally pay for everything they bought. They head over to Joe's to start dinner. 

When they get there Joe greets both of them at the door with a hug and takes the grocery bags from both of there hands and takes them to the kitchen. When he returns Barry and Cisco are on sitting on the couch talking about the adoption.

Joe stops when he hears the word adoption. "You guys are adopting?" Joe asks Cisco and Barry. "Please don't tell anyone. We're going to tell everyone tonight." Barry says to Joe. Joe was shocked. Tears spring in his eyes as he stared at Barry and Cisco. "Joe are you okay?" Cisco asks him as he and Barry move to stand in front of Joe. "I am so happy for you guy." Joe says pulling both men into a hug. When they separate Cisco decides that it is time for him and Barry to start dinner. 

About an hour later Barry and Cisco were both finishing up there meals. At this point everyone but Team Arrow was there. They were all conversing in the living room when Barry heard the Door bell ring." Barry speeds over to answer the door. "Hey Ollie." Barry says as he opens the door. Before Oliver has the chance to say hi, Felicity pushes past him and greets Barry.

"Hey Barry. Congrats." Felicity says as she let's go of Barry. "Where is Cisco?" Felicity asks. "He is in the Kitchen." Barry says as Felicity races off. "Hey Barry." Oliver says as he gives Barry a small hug. "How have you been doing" Oliver asks Barry as both men go to sit on one of the open couches. "I am doing awesome. Cisco and I actually have some news that we will announce later. But, enough about me how are you." Barry says smiling. "I am in a good place and I am really happy." Before Oliver can continue Cisco calls from the dining room "Dinners Ready". 

Everyone makes there way over to the table. Dinner is served, wine is poured and everyone is laughing and catching up. Once everyone is finished eating Barry and Cisco clear the table and return an Apple pie they bought from the store. Before Barry and Cisco have time to share there big announcement Felicity stands Instead. "Can I just say how happy we all are for Barry and Cisco. Also, where is Me, Iris, Caitlin's money." Felicity asks. One by one everyone started pulling money out of there wallets handing it to the 3 women.

"What exactly did you guy bet on." Barry asks everyone. "You see when us three thought you guys were dating we all bet on it and look at who one." Felicity says as she sits back down. "We also thought of a really cute ship name. How do you like Barrisco." Caitlin says. "I think it's cute but ask Cisco, he is the one who comes up with all of the names." Barry replies. Cisco speaks up next. "Its cute I love it." Cisco says grabbing Barry's hand. "Along with that Barry and I have some news" Cisco continues.

"So Barry and I have been talking and we think it is time to take a big step in our life and our relationship." "So Cisco and I are thinking about moving into an actual house because, we are going to adopt." Barry says. All they 2 men could here were the clapping and the congratulations from there friends and family.

Iris is the first to speak with tears in her eyes "I am so happy for you guys. I can't believe you guys are going to be dad's." Iris says as she goes to hug both of the men. When she returns to her seat she raises her glass. "If we could all raise our glasses. To Barry and Cisco. We all wish you nothing but happiness. Long Live Barrisco." Iris says as everyone follows in turn. "Long Live Barrisco!" Says the rest of the group.

"I love you Cisco." Barry says as he kisses Cisco. "I love you too Barry."

 

They all continue there night talking and catching up with one another. When all Barry and Cisco could think about was the house hunting adventure that awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Subscribe and comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, I improve from them. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
